


It Would've Been Fun, if You Would've Been the One

by anakinskywalkr



Series: Quakerider AUs [3]
Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Damn, F/M, I like pain, Ouch, i'm hurt, quakerider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinskywalkr/pseuds/anakinskywalkr
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Quakerider AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	It Would've Been Fun, if You Would've Been the One

In the weeks following Robbie’s second departure from the S.H.I.E.L.D.team—from Earth—Daisy spent more time than she wanted to admit thinking about him. It seemed as though her thoughts were constantly bombarded with images of Robbie, her memories of him constantly replaying in her head. Daisy even found herself dreaming about him most nights, and while it was a welcome change from the nightmares she often suffered through of Lincoln dying, she didn’t quite welcome the Robbie dreams to the fullest extent.

After all, she had met Robbie only a few months after losing Lincoln. Daisy was at her lowest and darkest moment when the gruff East L.A. man came into her life. Robbie had taken her by surprise from the very beginning; she’d been tracking a weapons sale and had stumbled upon what she had thought was a serial killer—but it was actually a force she’d never dealt with before, never seen before. Robbie intrigued Daisy enough after their first fight in the junkyard that she tracked him to Canelo’s auto shop and decided to confront him about what he was, and what he’d done to those China-crew members. 

It was that day that Daisy felt like Robbie was going to be in her life for a while—at the least. When he held up the photo of Lincoln she’d had in her purse, when she’d looked up at him when he asked who the photo was of, she couldn’t quite explain the connection she felt to Robbie. Understanding. Compassion. 

He’d been through his own heartbreak, she could tell. Despite how gruff and stoic Robbie came off, Daisy could easily see through the act and saw that Roberto Reyes actually wore his heart out on his sleeve. You just had to know what you were looking for. And Daisy did, from the very beginning, though she never quite understood how their connection came so easily to her. So naturally.

But since Robbie had walked through that portal with the Darkhold, Daisy had plenty of time to think about it. Plenty of time to think about him. The memory of him was in her head when she woke up in the morning, when she was on missions, when she was eating, when she was falling asleep. She couldn’t escape Robbie Reyes.

Then one day, Elena had said something that made everything just click for Daisy. When you meet someone who just gets you effortlessly, it was meant to be. Usually, it means they’re the one.

But could Robbie Reyes have really been the one for Daisy Johnson? She knew she didn’t exactly have a good track record when it came to guys. Grant had turned out to be HYDRA right after she’d admitted she had feelings for him. Her relationship with Lincoln had been tainted by HIVE, and in trying to protect her from further pain caused by HIVE, Lincoln had volunteered himself to fly the evil Inhuman into space on a quinjet that had been rigged to blow after it left the atmosphere. 

So, maybe it was best that Daisy might never have the chance to figure out if Robbie could be the one for her. Maybe it was best, because it meant that nothing could doom them. Maybe it was for the better that Daisy might never see Robbie again. 

But was it really for the better?

If she did have the chance to see Robbie again, Daisy knew she’d take that chance. If she had the chance to tell Robbie about how he’d been on her mind constantly, how she felt about him—Daisy knew she’d take it. Daisy realized that even with all the effort to seem gruff and stoic, Robbie had always dropped that facade when it came to her. He never hid her emotions from her, even if he didn’t always say them aloud. She realized that after he’d returned from the Hell dimension—to help them take down A.I.D.A.—that he’d actually admitted he had feelings for her. He just didn’t say it explicitly. It was in his expression, in the way his voice softened to almost a velvety whisper when he’d said, “But I’m here now, and that’s good.” 

It was so similar but so different to whenever Lincoln would talk to her. Both men would always speak to Daisy with such soft voices compared to their loud, clear voices when talking to everyone else. But there was a difference when it came to Robbie, and Daisy knew it was the fact that unlike Lincoln, Robbie didn’t always see the good in people. He was incredibly distrusting towards everyone who wasn’t his little brother. Lincoln had also been distrusting, but he’d always made it a point to attempt to see the good in everyone around him, gauge whether or not they could be saved, and believed that everyone was worth being saved. 

Robbie wasn’t like that. Maybe it was the Rider, or maybe it was just Robbie expecting the worst of everyone around him. Daisy couldn’t deny how much of a polar opposite he was to Lincoln. Lincoln wasn’t all that good at hiding his emotions in front of others like Robbie was. Lincoln wore his heart on his sleeve for everyone to see, while Robbie only let select people—Daisy and Gabe—see the true Robbie. 

Yeah, sure, the rest of the team might’ve been able to tell the only reason Robbie ever stuck around was because of Daisy, but none of them were able to pinpoint exactly what it was about Daisy. But in the weeks following his departure, Daisy came to realize that it was his feelings for her—his desire to be near her, just simply be in her presence. 

Daisy regretted not catching onto it sooner. She regretted not admitting her own feelings sooner. Because now Robbie was gone, and she was almost positive she would never see him again. Almost positive she’d never get the chance to see if he could be the one for her.

But my, wouldn’t it have been fun, if Robbie Reyes had been the one?


End file.
